


虫铁——归来的少年：情人节特别番外

by ladywang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, 未成年人免进
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywang/pseuds/ladywang
Summary: 一篇写得不好的肉，仅此而已。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 未成年人免进。

“Karen，What time have you got？”拿下了最后一个企图用巨长的獠牙怼他个对穿的怪兽后，Peter连气都来不及匀一下，就连忙向Suit Lady询问时间。  
“16:28.”  
“Shit！”Peter听了立刻射出更多的蛛丝，把自己在这边降服的怪兽捆在一起就近绑到路边的电线杆上，“Karen，把Edward开到最近的开阔地带，路线发给我。把这的地点告知神盾局，让他们过来接管这些随便什么们，我没有时间在这里等了！”  
“已告知神盾，不过Hawkeye现正在Edward里吃冰淇淋，是否与他同行？”  
“什么？他怎么这么快就在上面了？”Peter路过一户战损严重的人家，被残破的庭院里躲过的战斗贻害的半丛玫瑰吸引，立刻调整路线，向它们奔去，“不，我赶着回马里布，不会路过纽约，所以不会和他同行，请他下来吧。”  
也就几十秒的功夫，Peter刚刚把一枝玫瑰采摘到手，Clint就给他发来了实时通讯，“你是认真的吗？这可是迈阿密！你要把我扔在这里？！“  
确定了Peter认真得不能更认真后，战斗过后肾上腺还维持在高水平线的鹰眼侠怒气冲冲地指责他下逐客令的无礼，抨击他公车私用的腐败，唾弃他重色轻友的不义。  
Peter用路途遥远，时间紧迫，自己得立刻赶回加州来动之以情和重申Edward 号飞行器的完全私人所有权来晓之以理都没有任何作用。  
最后，经过双方的讨价还价，Peter才用三打手工制造的小甜饼作为条件，换取了Clint的让步。  
“Karen，回头往这个地址寄上一张道歉和道谢卡片，顺便帮忙挑一件礼物送给他们作为补偿。“Peter采完这庭院里所有侥幸没有被殃及的玫瑰，数了数刚好20朵，对这个数字感到满意，便用蛛丝把它们初步捆好，嘱托Karen帮他处理仓促之下无礼的不问自取，接着飞速朝Edward的所在地荡去。  
途中，他遇到了也是刚刚完事，站在一丛反派旁边似乎正在和谁通话的Winter Soldier。  
看到他荡过来，向来不怎么把绝大多数人放在眼里的超级士兵还抽空点头问好，“Steve说半个小时后召开记者招待会。“  
Peter完全忘了这一回事！  
虽然说这样做很没礼貌，不过，他现在完全管不了那么多，赶路的速度也没有丝毫的凝滞，“我赶时间，今天没空参加招待会了，帮我向Captain请假！“ 说着，早已越过Barnes，飞快地消失在长街的尽头。  
“呃……Steve？“ “我听到了，情人节不是么？“通讯器里，Captain America的声音淡然中夹杂着无奈。  
他们这边代请假和不得不批假的功夫，Peter已经赶到了最近的十字路口交汇处。  
Karen立刻屏蔽周围还在运作的各种电子设备，Edward飞行器解除隐形设定。  
Peter跳上去，“Karen，全速。“  
感谢外星文明提供的范例，更感谢Tony的天才头脑。这艘被下令全速启航的飞行器，不到半分钟已着陆马里布家中的停机坪。  
Peter迅速窜进家门，像一阵风似的掠过大厅，放下玫瑰的手却是轻轻的，“Friday，帮我找找家里有没有可以包扎鲜花的包装纸，另外请把车调出来，我八分钟后要用。”  
说话间，他已经回到主卧，褪下带着战斗痕迹的蜘蛛战衣，冲进浴室里用两分钟的时间完成洗头、刷牙和冲澡，又花一分半用最大功率把头发吹到六七成干，然后出来风风火火地冲去衣帽间选了一套暗红条纹西装穿上，系上深蓝间白条纹领带，边打开抽屉随便拿了一对袖扣戴上，边询问帕萨迪纳现在的天气状况，而后有备无患地取下Tony的灰色大衣搭在手上，匆匆整理一下发型就走出房门。  
他再回到大厅时，三只机械臂正围在吧台周围，似乎正在研究讨论什么。那上面除了他带回来的红玫瑰外，还多了几个牛皮纸袋和一捆细草绳。  
Friday告知Peter，她发动了家里所有的机械臂翻箱倒柜，也没有找到类似花店的那种用来包裹鲜花的包装纸。  
两个大男人的家里，没有那些精致的装饰物品很正常。Peter花了两分钟时间把牛皮纸袋剪开，叠在一起包住花束，拿细绳子捆好。看了看，觉得效果还是不错的。  
他处理好这个，又拿了一把大伞，留下一句，“姑娘们，小伙子们，我们今晚就不回来了，你们好好看家”，就奔去地下车库。  
Friday已经按照他所说的，调出了他惯用的车，并体贴地预先启动。  
他一上车，就立刻风驰电掣地驶出家门，以最快速度进入太平洋海岸高速公路。  
高速路上的车流稀少，隔几分钟才可能见到一两辆。Peter一路踩着油门，贴着高速路的最高限速行驶。 这辆奥迪A8是当年Tony给他应付驾驶证考试的 ，在他心里的意义本就分外不同，兼之其外型大方，内里舒适，用来载自己心爱的人也完全适宜。所以，每次要用车，它都是Peter的最佳选择。  
Tony见如此，还专门给这辆车做了一个全面的改造升级。经过天才之手的点化，这辆本来就性能极佳的车更是好用到飞起。此时因为Peter几乎是在和时间赛跑，所以车驾在高速路上留下的残影，就像流星划过天际一样让肉眼惊讶。  
在高速路上一切顺畅，耗时仅十来分钟。  
然而，驶上I—10E之后，首先速度必须降低，其次车流量也在增加，再加上有红绿灯。有一个路段，Peter等了两三分钟。其时已经接近五点，他的心情不由得更为焦躁，频频向Friday打听丈夫现在的动态。  
Friday说明Tony正在和学生讨论作业，估计短时间内无法抽身，并再三保证如果Tony已经可以下班，而他还没有赶到，会帮忙想办法拖住。  
Peter知道Friday的能力，也很窝心于她愿意无条件提供帮助。不过还是吹毛求疵地希望丈夫一忙完工作出来，就看到自己等在那里。  
本来是可以的。  
考虑到自身情况的特殊性，从MIT毕业后，他拉关系进入Pym科技集团工作，并在其中享受弹性工作时间待遇。而按照他今天的效率，绝对是可以在下午三点前完成手头的所有工作下班走人的。 本来他可以准备更好的花束，把自己打扮得更加帅气，还可以排队买全洛杉矶最好吃的甜甜圈……  
如果不是突然有怪物袭击迈阿密，他们紧急集结前去驰援的话，今天是可以按照他的计划走的，哪用得着像现在这般无能为力地企图争分夺秒，还要被一条一条走不完的长街和一个一个恰巧需要等待的红绿灯打消快点抵达的妄想。  
幸好，越靠近Tony的所在，虽然车流、人流越多，不过似乎却比之前还要顺畅一点。 Peter看着路上亲密相挽的男女和在微雨的冷风中随着行走的步伐轻轻颤动的玫瑰，拧过头看放在副驾驶上的同样炽热的花朵，在几乎能够看得到目的地的时候，一路奔赶的焦躁奇迹般地慢慢散去。


	2. Chapter 2

“我们今天就到这里，祝你们有个美好的夜晚。”完美地解决了学生提出的所有问题之后，Tony看看腕表已经将近五点半，就朝学生们俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，结束本周的课程。  
学生们都因为这个在特殊节日里的祝福而笑了起来，纷纷收拾各自的东西站起来，和Tony道别离开。  
“Professor Parker？“有两三名男女学生路过时在Tony身前站定，”今晚我们Fleming 有聚餐和晚会，不知道您是否有时间参加？“  
Tony和学生的关系不错，学生私下组织的聚餐活动也参加过一两次。  
这些善良的孩子们大概是看到了这么特殊的一个日子，他却在学校里滞留，以为他感情上发生了什么变故，怕他会形单影只，触景伤怀，所以贸然发出了计划外的邀请。不得不说，这很温暖，“事实上……”  
“Boss，Peter预计还有1分49秒抵达。“  
一个小时前，蜘蛛侠不是还在迈阿密打怪兽么？Tony听了，心里面很是意外，不过还是用温和的笑意婉拒学生的好意，“事实上，我的丈夫已经在过来的路上了。谢谢你们的邀请，我想我们可以下次定个时间再聚？“  
这个班的学生是Tony一来任教就开始带的。  
他能为丈夫改了自己的姓氏，却改不了那张整个世界都熟悉的脸。当学生们发现新来的Tony Parker教授其实是已经退休几年却依然时常被人们想起的超级英雄后……  
你们以为他从此就过上了山呼海应，动则千人相随，天天签名签到手软的以前就已经过过的生活？  
不，比这个要刺激多了！  
整个学院的学生们在“成功整蛊出身于他们的‘死对头’学校的前超级英雄现天才教授”的目标下异常团结。  
之后，足足有一个多学期的时间，这些由他带的新生们在高年级的学长们的帮助下，运用各自的高智商，动用各种高科技，准备了各种各样，层出不穷的恶作剧。  
那段时间，每次要上班他都充满了兴奋感和期待感，搞得Peter以为他外面有人，自己绿云罩顶，恨不得天天上班送，下班接的。  
后来，学生们发现不管怎样的招数，他都能在不求助任何外援的情况下独力化解就慢慢消停了。不过他们的感情也已经在你来我往的相互过招中处了出来。  
两年的相处，摒除超级英雄的耀眼光环和闪闪发亮的婚戒带来的绮想幻灭，学生们对于才华横溢，风趣幽默的Professor Parker本身，也是由衷爱戴的。此时听到Tony说和自己的丈夫另有安排，非但不觉得失落，反而为着教授的生活一切如常而松了一口气，都笑嘻嘻地道别，安排自己今晚的活动去了。  
Tony也加紧动作收拾自己的东西，离开教室。  
他走出教学楼时，夕阳还没有敛去最后的光芒。熟悉的车驾轻轻地滑到楼前靠边停下，他在还算清明的世界中，看着很有心计地选了他领带配色的正装的Peter从车上下来，一手捧着一束玫瑰，一手撑起一把深蓝色的大伞向他走来。  
每次看着Peter，他都清楚地意识到自己搞不懂现在的年轻人——二十出头不正是一个大男孩浪荡花丛，朝三暮四的最好年纪么？想当年他十多二十岁的时候，哪个月不是要换好几个女朋友的。再看看Peter，他们都在一起这么久了，甚至都已经结婚两年了，几乎天天相对，这人还是一脸初恋者的羞涩、忐忑与甜蜜，热情居高不下，爱意只增不减是怎么回事？  
而且还送玫瑰。  
生日送玫瑰，节日送玫瑰，各种纪念日送玫瑰，什么特殊日子都不是也送玫瑰，连去市场买个菜，都要送玫瑰……  
忒不成熟。  
当然，这些想法他也就偶尔在心底里偷偷过一过而已，毕竟Peter总是自认为成熟稳重。为了照顾丈夫的感受他是绝对不会说出来的。就算老夫老夫了，也得有一定的秘密不是。  
Tony自认为很不动声色，很淡定地把自己的秘密揣好。  
只是他不知道，不管多少次，Peter始终看不够他对着自己时故作淡定，努力表演豪放、潇洒和不在意，却总是不自知地红着脸。  
作为一个四十多岁的成熟男人，Peter的阅历广达诸宇宙，可是所有的心动与最心动都是眼前的这个人给的。他爱极了丈夫对着他就已经红了的脸被火红的玫瑰渲染得更艳，那只戴着婚戒的手捧起他具体化的爱情的画面，也是每个角度，都让人再三流连。  
当然，这些想法他都好好地存放在自己的心里，毕竟Tony总是自诩铮铮硬汉。为了照顾丈夫的感受，他是绝对不会说出来的。就算是倾心相爱的一对，也有一定的秘密不是。  
“Tony，I love you。Happy Valentine‘s Day。”心念电转间，人已经在面前，Peter郑重地将手中的玫瑰送出去，才把丈夫搂得更近，要阔别了十多个小时的重聚之吻。  
比不过，比不过，肺活量比不过。  
总是Tony先投降，斟酌着力道把人推开。Peter又留恋地亲了亲他的小胡子，才搂着人走向车。  
一进到相对私密的空间，Tony很精乖地一等Peter坐回驾驶座，就立即探身过去献吻，然后觑着自己的实力就到那，而Peter已经被安抚得满意不已了，双手才轻轻抚上那饱含力量的年轻躯体。  
Peter把身体拧过一点，手覆在Tony的手上，修长的手指一根一根嵌进他的指缝中，将那每一次都能准确地落在自己战斗造成的伤痛处的手牵起，先亲吻一下那粗糙的掌心，再让它贴上自己的脸，“已经好了，Tony。你把我保护得很好，那点子碰撞和我的修复能力比起来根本不值一提，在来的路上已经不怎么痛了，你现在一摸，就完全好了。”  
这话Tony早八百年前就听腻了，“我这手是特效药呢，每次摸摸你就不疼了。”  
“要不，你再亲亲？”  
这种人一旦搭理就是没完没了，Tony果断收回自己的手，利落地坐好并系上安全带，还不忘转移Peter的注意力，“我以为你今晚会走不开，你们不是上午就已经去迈阿密打怪了么，我四点半点开新闻的时候，好像还没有结束，怎么这么快就回到了？”  
自己说着，还是觉得这是不可能完成的任务，“你该不会是学会翘班了吧？”  
“没有，那时候已经把怪物都收拾得差不多了。”Peter从储物箱里拿出一个小盒子撕开包装，从里面拈起一枚榛子巧克力喂给Tony。  
“差不多？”香滑的感受让Tony的问语有些含糊。  
“把怪物收监有神盾局，还有很多其他的队友在看着。开记者招待会的话，Captain、Natasha都在，Michelle也会赶过去，也没有我什么事，所以我就请假，先回来了。”  
“Captain会因为你一点鸡毛蒜皮的事就给你准假？”Tony很是怀疑。  
“才不是鸡毛蒜皮的事情。另外，从现在开始，今晚不许再提到其他人，你有我，而我就在这里。”  
Tony丝毫不怀疑，如果让Peter在世界与自己之间做出选择，他会眉都不皱地选择自己。所以，没有收拾残局算什么，没有参加记者发布会又算什么。何况，他还请假了呢！  
“那么，我无可挑剔的丈夫，你撇下保护地球这种芝麻绿豆的事情不远万里地过来，是有什么重要的安排？”  
“饿不饿？”Peter又投喂了一颗巧克力，“我订了位子，我们先去吃饭。”  
Tony 的午饭是早上从家里带出来的Peter亲手做的沙拉和番茄培根三明治，之后因为休息时间注意力都被超级英雄激战大獠牙的新闻给吸引了，连惯充作下午茶的咖啡和小蛋糕都忘了去买，到现在肚子早就空了，对于他的提议自然格外拥护，同时还不忘争取他手中的巧克力的把持权。  
反正买的是最小包装的，Peter大方地递过去。  
Tony很高兴，先很有礼貌地回了一颗给赠送者，接着探身去后座拿自己的公文包，“我也有礼物送给你。”  
“你竟然随身带着。”还没有见到礼物，Peter就已经因为这个而觉得格外温暖。  
“天才总是两手准备。”Tony从公文包中取出一个包装得很精美的小盒子递给Peter，一脸期待地等着他拆开。  
盒子里装着一对铂金镶红宝石袖扣。简约的方形，袖扣后面还刻着他姓名的缩写，一看就知道是做了很久的准备的。  
Peter对此表现出十足的喜欢，根本上就等不及回家，等不及下次，当即把手伸过来。Tony会意,帮忙把他现在正戴着的袖扣取下来，换上自己新送的这一对。  
“谢谢你，我很喜欢。”Peter凑过来给了一个带着巧克力味道的吻，才坐回去系好安全带，启动汽车驶出学校，汇入繁华闹市节日里更加热闹的车流中。


	3. Chapter 3

因为定好的餐厅有点远，两人到达时已经暮色霭霭。  
微雨的初春夜晚气温有点低，早上给Tony带出来的大衣没有意外地又被他落在了另一辆车上。Peter下车时顺手拿了自己带过来的大衣，撑起伞一起走向餐厅。  
这时，餐厅里已经近乎座无虚席。一贯的柔和灯光应节日微调到了一个介于暧昧和温馨之间的亮度，纵然每一张餐桌上都摇曳着烛光，不过室内的花香同样像在缠绕，使得远远近近的对对佳偶像童话里的公主王子般云山雾罩，所有亲昵的密语只有该听到的那个人能听到。  
Tony任由Peter轻环着腰一起跟随侍应生的指引行走，很快也成了花香与烛影中的俪影一双。  
以这个餐厅的知名度和热度，从他们餐桌的位置就已经可以看得出来，为了今晚的晚餐，Peter的准备时间起码在半年以上。  
而且，众多异宇宙航行的丰厚经历和归来后多是锦衣玉食的前亿万富豪在朝夕相处中的言传身教潜移默化都让Peter对于不管是爱人喜好还是上层社会的奢华享受，无不格外熟稔。  
所以Tony很放心地把点餐的工作全权交给他，自己只是在烛光中看着他那专注的，褪尽少年时的奶气的坚毅眉宇。  
只是，放任他欣赏的时间过于短暂--一感知到他的目光，Peter立即在餐桌上牵着他的手，回以比看餐牌要专注不知道多少倍的注视。在他看来特别性感，特别迷人的坚毅也全被暖洋洋的笑意所取代。  
他看着Peter不经意间用上了蜘蛛侠的速度背书一样飞快的报出两人所要的菜品，而招待他们的侍应生竟然丝毫没有掉链子，迅速记下来并利落地给予回溯确认，不禁分神去扫了一眼如此高素质的服务人员。  
他发誓，那真的只是一眼，除了些许的赞赏之外，没有其他任何意味的简单一眼。而就这一眼，竟然换来了握着他的手的Peter带着不依的轻轻一捏。  
这还不算，一等侍应生转身离开，这位吃醋性能远比其他各项性能还要敏锐的蜘蛛侠立刻恶人先告状，指控他没有把时间和注意都用在自己身上。那小哀怨的眼神，微耷拉的嘴角，酸溜溜的语气就像他去偷人了一样。  
纵然只要一涉及到自己的问题，Peter总会表现出过于强烈的占有欲和无中生有的醋意。不过，这么多年下来，Tony已经习以为常，丝毫不觉得这让他无法呼吸，没有自由，更不觉得这个小问题会对自己丈夫的完美度造成什么不好的影响。  
而且，他能应对所有状态中的Peter。  
眼下，他从善如流地承认错误，“我的疏忽，糖浆布丁。对于你的损失，我承诺会做出补偿。”  
Peter自然被挚爱甜蜜的话语和手指带着暗示性在他手背画圈的亲密动作轻而易举地哄好了。两人像餐厅里的其他情侣一样，亲密地窝在自己的一隅，用缠绵的目光对视，用软侬的音调细语。  
就算他们已经踏入婚姻的殿堂，而且差不多每天都利用各自的业余时间尽量黏在一起；就算私下相处时，Peter总会用点小心机避免工作相关或者闲杂人等吸引爱人的注意。他们也还是能凭着满腔热恋中的情侣那样强烈的爱意，把类似于“Dummy的螺丝有点松”、“家里的胡椒粉差不多用完了”、“明天想吃小土豆”等等琐碎的事情，聊得温馨有趣。  
晚餐也很好。  
Peter诚如Tony所料的，对这家餐厅做足了功课，看似随意点的菜品，却不管是前菜、主菜、甜点还是佐餐的红酒，都特别符合他的口味。  
最令人惊喜的是，Peter还难得慷慨地允许他独自享用完一整杯咖啡。这让Tony忍不住像热爱糖果和扮演各色人物的小朋友期盼万圣节一样，希望最好每一天都是情人节。  
休息室的情侣渐渐多起来时，Peter招来侍应生低语几句。  
侍应生去了几分钟，回来时带着Tony的大衣和他们的大伞。Peter接过东西时，顺手把小费递到了侍应生的手心。  
他本身性格极好，言行举止又文雅，再加上朝夕相处耳濡目染，给小费也一如Tony一贯的慷慨大方，这样的顾客自然深受服务行业从业人员的欢迎，也难怪侍应生的微笑和祝福都带着真切。  
Peter为Tony披上大衣，两人直接从休息室的一扇小门出到室外。  
外面不同于室内的料峭寒意让Tony本来对于Peter非要他穿大衣的嘟囔慢慢消音，人不自觉地往旁边的热源又偎了偎。  
Peter求之不得地伸出一只手紧紧搂住他，两人在伞下偎贴得像一个人似的，却能步调一致，动作娴熟地开始他们例行的餐后散步。  
这个餐厅的建筑隶属于豪华、古典的酒店的一部分，这里的花园也被打理得精致悦目，在迷蒙细雨，幽幽灯火中看来，更显意境美。  
他们循着花园中的小径慢慢走着，走到池塘边时，被水里的一双静静泊在给霖霖细雨钝化了的水面亲昵交颈的天鹅所吸引，也忍不住停在水边，长久地交换缠绵的深吻。  
不知过了多久，天鹅已经从水面转移到陆地，依偎在一起睡去。Tony终于结束了今晚的亲吻散步活动，打算要回家。而当Peter表示已经在这里定了房时，极其短暂的一怔之后，他的眼睛满满都是盈盈的笑意，“Oh,Mr.Stark,你总是出乎意料地让人惊喜。”  
“那么，Professor Parker。”Peter的手伸进大衣里面，搂住那温暖的，恰好的腰身，把人拉得和自己紧贴起来，“你是否愿意赏光上来坐坐？”  
“比如喝杯咖啡？”Tony伸出右手食指挑出了Peter的领带，在指间不断缠绕，天才机械师的灵活度让真丝的每一次调皮的活动跳跃都像在诉说着某种意味不明的暗示。  
Peter忍不住把人又搂紧一点，“也许我能提供比咖啡更好喝的？”  
我那个只要一看到我都会紧张结巴的单纯小男孩啊……  
似乎有千分之一秒那么短暂的时间，Tony浩叹了一下。可是，Peter眼中的炽热包裹着的赤诚从未改变，这让他并不觉得真的遗憾，“那我们还等什么呢？”


	4. Chapter 4

他们像互相视奸了几百年，终于得到了一个机会勾搭在一起的背德者那般干柴烈火，在电梯和走廊里就恨不得要把对方扒光来上一发。  
之所以没能够真正伤风败俗，有百分之九十的原因是两个智商加在一起能颠覆宇宙的人，此时却没有办法给出那么一点点脑子让他们纠缠得都快要打上结的舌头分开。  
在温和从容的蜘蛛侠耐性几乎要耗光的那一刻，房卡终于识趣地被找到，避免了门板和门框分离的惨状。  
Peter订了太大的一套房。  
Tony根本上等不及经过过于宽敞的起居室去房间的漫长路程，一甩上门就把Peter推贴到门板上，继续两人之间早就已经饥渴难耐的热吻，又在他试图反客为主的时候，抓过那想要扶住自己的后脑勺加深亲吻的手，也按在门上，然后埋首对付他的领带。  
要解开已经被扯松的领带并不是什么难事。Tony得意洋洋地看着丈夫，叼住领带的一角往后仰，抻长脖子拉开两人上身的距离，将领带完全扯离。  
Peter自然抵不住爱人线条优美的脖子袒露在自己面前的诱惑，追上来想要亲吻啃噬，又被Tony眼明手快地推回去，后脑勺抵在门板上，微微扬起的颈项就像猎物被迫开放咽喉。  
而胜券在握的猎食者懒洋洋地附上去，见缝插针地舔吻衣领之外的皮肤，其郑重与用心程度就像是在标识自己的领地。  
慢慢地，这点子领地已经满足不了贪得无厌的大猫同样膨胀的野心与能力，他迫切地想要开疆拓土，于是用灵活的唇齿解开阻碍其大业的衣扣，一步一步地探索更加广阔的地盘，轻柔抚慰Peter在今天的战斗中受到冲撞的部位，又恨不得昭告天下似的在其他完好的，光滑紧致的皮肤上烙下一个个私人印章。  
在Tony仅仅是用嘴剥光了他的上衣和腰带，将他的下身裸露时，他还能偶尔呢喃几句赞美与感叹。而等Tony开始专心疼爱他硬得发疼的欲望时，他的脑子里除了“Tony”和一炸一炸的快感，再没有其他。  
两人在一起这么多年，Tony给他口活的次数已经多得数不清，却能每一次都和上一次有所不同，并给他更高级的享受，这真的是不可思议。  
事实上，他的Tony，能让一切事情，都好得不可思议。  
比如现在，他快活得神魂颠倒的时候，手搭上了那颗头发还算整齐的脑袋，手指在发根处才微微收紧，Tony立刻抬头用写着快乐与鼓励的眼睛看他，热情地把他纳入更深的地方，模仿交合的动作前后摆动头部，指尖描绘无法纳入口内的剩余肉柱跳动的青筋走向，他被用尽花招取悦着。Tony拼尽一切，只想要他的高潮。  
他怎么可能可以拒绝Tony，尤其是在这样的情况下。所以，在Tony持续的努力和坚持下，他一如既往地释放在那对他无比宽容的口中。  
Tony很熟稔地后撤一点，让喉咙有更多的空间容纳温凉的精液滑入食道，同时收紧口腔吮吸肉柱的头部，一副不吸干Peter决不罢休的样子。  
直到确定再也吸不出任何东西了，他才完全撤出来，伸出舌头一点一点把渐渐软化的肉棒舔得水光晶亮，掐着点在它又要硬起来的时候收口，揪住Peter已经乱得不成样的衣服借力，努力稳住因为长久的跪姿而僵硬酸疼的膝盖站起来，舌头慢慢舔过上唇，意犹未尽地说：“还真比咖啡要好喝。”  
因为是眼前人说了这句话，Peter还处于微微酥麻状态的大脑皮层再次炸开，又一次伸手想要谋取主动。  
这个尝试依旧被驳回。Tony这次还连一个吻都不给他，只是亲了一下他光洁的下巴，“先等等，等我把自己洗干净，嗯？”  
过往的经历让Peter很容易就从这句话联想到封闭的空间里蒸腾的水雾，销魂的身体，火热的纠缠，“一起。”  
“不，就我。”Tony用鼻尖亲昵地蹭过Peter给他咬出细细碎碎的痕迹的颈项，“我的男孩很干净。”  
“可是，我想一起，你把我留在这里，我会想你……”  
Peter偎过去依恋地蹭着Tony已经乱糟糟的头发。那可怜巴巴的语气，如果有外人听见，一定会以为是声望日隆的蜘蛛侠一招不慎而表演过度，失于夸张了。  
然而Tony知道这不是作伪。  
几年前，两人刚刚确立恋爱关系的时候，因为有了名正言顺的身份，所以Peter理直气壮到只要两节课之间的时间多于十五分钟，就会驾驶飞行器赶回基地，哪怕在他身边黏不了一两分钟，也乐此不疲。  
他用了足足两年的时间采用各种方法抗争和纠正，才帮忙把这个陋习给改过来。如今的Peter已经勉强可以离开他独立活动24小时左右，只是在刚刚攀凌快感的高峰时，依然会格外粘人。  
他懂得这个，所以不觉得爱人是在无理取闹，“我就在很近的地方，而且会很快，你可以听见我唱歌，也许还可以喝上一杯，等我出来的时候，你肯定还没有喝完，我还能和你分享剩余的。”  
“你坚持？”  
“是的，我坚持。”  
Peter妥协时的神情，像懂事的小孩子不得不永远舍弃自己唯一的，心爱的玩具。Tony又是怜惜，又是好笑，狠下心抛了一个飞吻，倒退着走向浴室，“我保证就那么一会，我的太阳。”  
关起门后，Tony边哼起保留曲目，边快速地脱下身上的衣物，到莲蓬头下草草调好水温就冲洗身体，然后为接下来的性爱做准备。  
哪怕是五星级的酒店，也没有贴心到在浴室里准备好润滑剂。他在洗漱台翻找了一下，只找到了一瓶乳液勉强可以作为替代品。于是挤出一大坨在手心，沾得满手润滑黏腻伸向自己的后穴，开始扩张。  
这有点艰难，因为除了两人的第一次需要他稍微言传身教之外，之后每一次欢爱的前期准备，Peter都一力承担，他只需要安然地享受最细致，最温柔的对待即可。  
只是今晚，他想独立地把自己准备好交给Peter，才会在设备不齐全的浴室用水流和歌声做掩护，做这项自己生疏得很的工作。  
事实上，他曾想过做得更多。在今年的早些时候，他开始考虑给Peter准备情人节礼物时，掐指一算才发觉这已经是两人在一起的第五个年头了。在感叹时光飞逝，追忆似水流年的过程中，他又很惊悚地发现：作为一个性爱方面同样见多识广的天才，在这五年的共同生活里，他竟然从来没有教导过Peter，他的恋人，他的丈夫，所有性经验都只来自于他的可怜的大男孩一丁半点关于情趣性爱的知识！  
这可不行！  
于是，他当即拍板要送给Peter的情人节礼物就是一场完美的情趣性爱，并立刻放下手头的一切工作，开始思考选用哪一种情趣好。  
这思考维持了好几天，最后他决定请Karen帮忙。  
毕竟，他如果想要送出一件最完美，最令人难忘的情人节礼物，而又在猫咪装、兔子装、各种女装甚至超级英雄变装之间游移不定的话，旁敲侧击一下Peter本人的想法无疑是聪明的做法。  
然而，当Karen按照要求，在不引起Peter疑心的情况下帮他开展打探工作，并实时反馈给他时，他立马改变主意下令让Friday和Karen忘了这回事，自己也一刻没有耽误地把情趣性爱的念头打包起来扔到了角落茬里，老老实实地给Peter订做一对袖扣顶数——因为，他完全不觉得自己精力充沛到能应付一个光听到Karen不加修饰地叙说一下，就能立刻通过脑补引起生理反应的蜘蛛侠。  
自然，袖扣和情趣play比起来普通了不知道多少，这的确也让他觉得愧对Peter。不过，基于本人身体素质的考虑，现在他真的还不能把这个送出去。  
也许，等再过一些时日，比如说三年之痛，五年之冷，七年之痒的时候，或者是随便哪个Peter开始厌倦他的身体的时候，为了挽回丈夫的欢心，再考虑这个也不迟。到那时，这说不定可以成为他的一大法宝。  
总之，就不是现在。  
现在，他只要把自己准备好就好了。


	5. Chapter 5

起居室里，Peter已经生起壁炉，熊熊的火光和浴室里不间歇的水声以及爱人偶尔气息不稳音调滑出常轨的歌声都让他血管里的液体在升温。  
他干脆把身上凌乱不堪的衣服全部脱下来，然后像循着面包屑回家的孩子那样，从起居室一路往里，把Tony随走随褪的衣服捡起。  
最后一件衣服把他带到了浴室门边，隔着门他也能够闻到里面淡淡的，类似于青果木的估计是沐浴露的味道，Tony的歌声和间或加重的喘息也特别清晰。  
这种韵律的喘息让Peter有点懊恼刚才在门边的时候，自己光顾着享受，却没有照顾到Tony的需要。  
他下意识就像拧开浴室的门进去补偿一番。不过里面故意调到最大的水声和一直没有停歇的歌声都在宣告着一个事实：Tony想独自解决这个。  
于是他默默收回了自己要去开门的手，折身回去把两人的衣服都装进收纳袋，写好便条，放好小费，在衣柜拿了一件浴袍穿上，开门把收纳袋放到门边，然后回来给酒店的前台打电话，让酒店方面拿去清洗干净。  
做完了这个，又把另一件浴袍挂到浴室门边，他听话地给自己倒了一杯威士忌，站在窗前看近处远处绵延的星星点点或浅或亮的灯光，细闻杯里散发出来的香气，偶尔啜吸一口，觉得世间百味千香万相，都远没有浴室里还在持续哼唱的人来得吸引。  
Tony终于出来时，他正定在窗前自省：他自以为体贴入微的每晚两到三次的恩爱，对爱人来说，是不是少了一点？  
不过，带着湿气与潮红，笑着眼睛，颠来倒去地哼着“'O sole,'o sole mio”向他走来的丈夫，让他的脑子里再也想不了其他。  
“Hey,sunshine,介意和我分享吗？”  
两人已经分开有差不多20分钟，Peter很妒忌是洛克杯的杯沿而不是自己先贴上Tony的唇。  
Tony目不转睛地看着他，里面的笑意在不断加深，唇微微分开含下了比品酒的量起码多一倍的液体，然后勾住他的脖子贴上来，把其中的一半分给他。  
本来以他的体质来说不足一提的液体瞬间带来了微醺的感受，他趁着还有点神智，把酒杯放在窗台上，双手紧环住丈夫加深了这个轻吻。  
酒精是助燃体而触碰是火花，窗边的温度顿时在不断攀升，两人都是刚刚换上没多久的浴袍又开始剥离身体。  
Peter想把人抱进卧室，而Tony火热地舔着他的耳垂，“就在这里。”  
“那等……”  
“不用，我都准备好了。”  
Peter一摸，那里软热湿润，青果木的香味因为衣袍的撩动更加清晰地传来，“你为我在里面偷偷打开自己……”  
而他为此更热更硬。  
Tony很明显感觉到了这一点，脸上满是得意的神色，左腿勾上他的腰，“是的，所以你可以直接地、狠狠地进来。”  
谁能无视一个这么性感的人提出的要求呢？Peter登即将Tony的另一条腿也挂到自己的腰间，用这个承受他全部重量的姿势直接地，不过慢慢地进入已经为自己完全准备好的地方。  
然后，他保持这个彼此契合为一的状态，抱着Tony走到靠近壁炉的长沙发上。  
Tony的抗议被行走时的摩擦逼出了颤音，“我以为我们可以就在窗前来一发。”  
“先等你足够热(hot)，Tony。”狂欢面前，Peter还是更在意丈夫的健康，窗边很明显不是一个刚刚从浴室出来的人接受第一场性爱的好地点。在火光能够舔舐得到，能够带来更直接的温度的地方，他才敢将Tony身上披着的浴袍全部脱下，把光溜溜的人抱紧，就着进到更深的地方的姿势，一点一点啃吻唇边温暖的柔软的皮肤，用轻柔的摆动诉说自己的深爱。  
“认真的，你觉得我不够辣？而且还非要说出来，就在今天，就在现在，就在你硬得像被火烤过的Wakanda特产金属一样杵在我里面，还根本上忍不住要动的时候？”  
他的丈夫是所有宇宙里最辣，最性感的具象。Peter首先检讨一下自己的用词不当，用真诚的语气和更真诚的身体反应，“我有义务确保你时刻感觉到温暖。”  
“你给我的感觉比温暖更好。”Tony温情地摸了一下身上的人刻着隐忍的脸，然后在Peter转移目标，开始轻柔地碾磨他的唇的时候，紧了紧自己盘着蜘蛛侠结实紧致的腰身的双腿，带动身体内部的肌肉蠕动挤压埋在自己身体深处的异物，“所以，为什么不尽快让我更加热起来呢？”  
当然，他的撩拨从来都能收到自己想要的效果。话音刚落，迎接他的是骤然加快加重的律动，Peter的双手还在他身体的敏感点四处重抚，没两下子，他就只能喘息着在汹涌的情潮中努力攀住丈夫的肩膀，尽量配合越来越强劲的节奏，再也没有多余的精力说出蛊惑人心的话语。  
最紧要的一刻快要来临的时候，本来在他身体里面为所欲为的肉棒却几乎全部抽离，只剩下一个头部卡在洞口。他配合默契地抬高自己的腰，要迎接极乐的一记，却迟迟等不到。  
他抬眼看向停下来温柔地描摹他的腰部线条的丈夫，被熊熊的情欲烘烤着的大脑判断不出后者此时的停顿是不是故意的，“Peter？”  
“Tony，你一个人在浴室里的时候，射过了吗？”  
他的婚姻，绝对是现代以来最不平等的亲密关系--Peter几乎每天晚上都会要他两次、三次甚至四次，每一次都肆意播洒在他身体里无法得到孕育的生命种子。可是与此同时，他却被严格把控着射精的节奏和次数。  
一个晚上他只有可怜的两次机会，他得多笨才会把它们浪费在浴室里？何况，那个时候他的全部精力还都用来做自己并不熟练的准备工作了！  
“Oh，Tony……”丈夫眼睛里求而不得的委屈控诉让Peter整颗心都酸软不已，牵过Tony的左手一下一下虔诚地亲吻上面的婚戒，“我爱你，我爱你胜过一切。”  
“那就给我，别吊我的胃口，你这个可恶的Stark！”又不是仅十六七岁情窦初开的小伙子，Tony才没有那么好哄，再多的情话也没有一场酣畅淋漓的性爱来得诱惑。偏偏Peter就是不会来事！  
一想到这个Tony被欲望撩起的火热都成了恼怒，松开盘在Peter的腰的双腿，凭着自身的柔韧性一把踹上了还在细致亲吻他的手背的人结实的胸膛，只要他一施力就能把人踢下本来就不甚宽阔的沙发，摔个四仰八叉。  
这种事情他不是做不出来，不过关键时刻，敏锐快捷的蜘蛛侠抓住了他的脚踝，随意地在他的脚上也印了一个吻，然后把他的两条腿都抬起，搭在自己的肩膀上，“好的，现在就给你。”  
暂停了一下，再次如愿以偿的深入让Tony满足得逸出了一声接近呻吟的重喘，手无意识地在虚空中乱挥，似乎想要寻找些什么，依恃些什么。  
Peter本来正抱着他的双腿轻抬起他的腰身快速律动着，见状立刻迎上去，和他的双手紧扣在一起，两人就这样紧紧握在一起，缠在一起，到最后，还是维持着这种亲密一起登上了最高点。


	6. Chapter 6

为了照顾Tony，他们中场休息了差不多一节课的时间。这期间一如平日，肌肤熨帖在一起不愿意分开，有多得数不清的，落在各自身体任意角落的吻。更让Tony感到满意的是，他还凭着自己超赞的口才赢得了另外一杯威士忌，今晚多一次的射精机会，和一场实打实的，在大窗前的性爱。  
还是他和Peter很少用到的后入式。  
Tony手扶着和他热乎乎的手掌形成一定温差的透明玻璃，边迎合身后丈夫的撞击，边看远处灯火辉煌，霓虹闪烁，那个方向，该是日落大道。好莱坞金钱堆积起来的城市风光近得就在这一片玻璃之外，几乎能触碰。而他们是浮华盛世中安稳的，幸福的一对，“不得不说，这很美。”  
是啊，这很美。  
Peter沉溺在爱人回看的眼眸中的星光璀璨里，腰间动作的频率和力度都在加大，上身俯就过去，讨取这个姿势比较难得到的亲吻，双手揉捏爱人挺立的乳尖，已经淋漓滴水的性器，又返回来，尽情爱抚肉感的，挺翘的屁股。看着自己身体的一部分在这么迷人的所在不断进出，不管多少次，都会让他激动得难以自持。  
这场欢爱的后半部分，Tony已经双腿颤抖得有点跟不上节奏。于是Peter退了出来，体贴地给他披上浴袍，让他面对自己，抱起来抵在玻璃上重新进入，继续需索无度。  
他暖乎乎的脑袋担心了一下这扇窗承受不了他们过于火辣的性爱，而让秘密的蜘蛛侠和到现在还不曾被世人完全遗忘的前钢铁侠用一个不应该为外人所窥见的状态自由落体到公众场合。不过也就担心了这么一两秒，之后，他就再次不管不顾地投入到和丈夫的火热恩爱中。  
幸运的是，一直到他们第二场的余韵渐渐消退，那扇窗还是好好的。当然，带着各种体液，残存在激情中升温的身体不经意的触碰带来的雾气和痕迹，看起来有点混乱，过于淫靡，不过还是完整的一块。  
而这场让Tony的身心处于更满足的状态中的激情过后，他不得不用更多的时间来进行休息，还需要额外补充能量。  
对此，他不能更理直气壮地推了推正窝在身边致力于给自己的身体留下更多痕迹的Peter，“我饿了。”  
“我现在就给你做吃的。”Peter没有迟疑，亲了一下他的嘴唇就爬下床，找了一方浴巾随手围在腰间走出了卧室。  
连续两场高质量的性事大概钝化了Tony的脑神经。隐隐约约听到外面传来的响动之后，他才发觉，Peter和自己说的是，“做吃的”，而不是“叫吃的”。  
就一个在外面的激情之夜，Peter不会连锅碗瓢盆都搬过来了吧？  
Tony不禁有点好奇，也从床上起来，循着声音走去小厨房。  
Peter正在煎蛋，感觉到他过来，以为是饿得受不了了，就从微波炉里取出已经热好的牛奶倒进杯子里端给他，“很快就可以了。”  
他喝了一口牛奶，凑上去给正在把太阳蛋装盘的Peter也喂了一口，“你不会把家里的食材也带过来了吧？”  
“订房的时候顺便让这里的工作人员帮忙准备的。”  
“这里什么都有，随便叫点不就行了，至于这么麻烦？”  
“可是你更喜欢我亲手做的。”Peter往盘子里的三颗太阳蛋上撒了少许细盐和胡椒粉，放上餐叉，“这里还是老地方？”  
老地方当然是床上。  
Peter已经习惯了恩爱的间隙去厨房做点东西安慰爱人的胃，Tony也早就习惯了躺在床上心安理得地享受丈夫的周到服务。  
怄气的时候--多半是在性爱马拉松之夜，而他却依然只能射两次的时候--他还会专挑Peter依然坚硬地，火热地爱着他的时候，故意说自己饿了，现在立刻马上就要吃东西。  
Peter没有一次不是按捺自己的欲望立刻停下来，硬得系不好浴巾也任劳任怨地去厨房准备。  
他发觉不管他做什么，有多过分，Peter还真的从来没有怪过他，从来只会像现在这样，带着微笑，带着喜欢，热忱地看他，纵容他所有的做法。Peter当然爱他，就算太阳从西边出来了他也不会怀疑这点。不过难得的，也不可思议的是，一起生活了这么多年了，他所有的缺点劣根性都已经暴露无遗了，Peter还是可以像最初那样喜欢他。  
都不知道两人中间，谁才是年长的，应该扮演宽厚的、体贴的丈夫的那个。  
Tony很难得地检讨了一下自己，又在Peter温存的目光中有恃无恐，不了了之。最后，他们选择在壁炉边你一口我一口地吃完煎蛋，喝光牛奶，把餐具放在一边不予理会，手脚交缠在一起索求彼此，满足彼此。  
饶是补充过能量，接下来的漫长而快感绵绵的欢爱里Tony也没有足够的体力配合到最后。  
夜深到灯火和星河一样静默了。  
Peter跪在柔软的，被褥凌乱的大床上，一手托着Tony的脖子，一手托着他的臀部，像抱着新生儿那样把他整个抱起。  
过往的经历让前超级英雄的身体随处可见深深浅浅的伤痕，可是这些伤痕丝毫没有减损这幅身体的吸引力。它们只会提醒Peter在深爱的同时，更要多点疼惜，因为不是谁都能够深刻了解，承受这些伤痕的人，有多不容易。  
而他不仅能了解，还能全部拥有。Tony那么信赖他，愿意把整副身心交给他，毫无保留地在他的双手中连喘息都迷乱……  
这些认知每一次都能让他心里一片柔软。  
他的神色温柔得可以流淌，双手配合着腰胯的动作，在Tony身体里抽动得舒缓而温情，登顶的最后一段历程将由他主导，而他愿意用尽长夜的时间慢慢来。

The end.Thank you!


End file.
